survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
Watching Them with a Cocktail in My Hand
"Watching Them with a Cocktail in My Hand" is the fourth episode of Survivor: Falkland Islands - One World. Story Previously on... Survivor Cat found himself stuck in the middle between two pairs. At the reward challenge, Bear was angry that Dexter and Steve decided to be selfish and get a clue to a hidden immunity idol rather than help the tribe. Meanwhile, the clues meant that one person from each tribe was able to find an idol. Numbers found Lorenzo’s idol, Cat found Egmont’s idol, and Nico found Soledad’s idol. Egmont lost their third straight challenge and had to go to tribal council again. Cat chose to side with Dexter and Steve because Bear’s anger was starting to become an issue around camp, and on Bear’s way out to get one last piece of revenge on Dexter, he incorrectly told the rest of the tribe that Dexter had an idol. Sixteen are left, who will be voted out tonight? Night 9 On the way back to camp, Dexter is angry that Bear would say he has an idol. Conversely, Steve is happy that Bear is gone. Day 10 The tribes are told to go to another location for what they think is a reward challenge, but they are told to drop their buffs and new tribes are going to be formed. This time, they are swapped into four new tribes of four people each. On the new Lorenzo tribe is Dexter, Numbers, Noah and Orger. On the new Soledad tribe is Dohrito, Keith, Nick and Steve. On the new Egmont tribe is Adam, Nico, Sheff and Abi. And on the brand new Malvinas tribe is Brian, Cat, Stick and Louise. The super alliance of nine have a 3-1 majority on all tribes except for Egmont, where they have no members. When they return to camp, at first Abi doesn’t realize that she’s still on a tribe with Adam, so she’s very happy. Abi talks to Nico about strategy on their new tribe, and Nico points out that Adam is still on their tribe, which makes Abi very unhappy. Day 12 The first immunity challenge with the new mini-tribes is a rock, paper, scissors tournament. Each tribe picks a captain to do it. Stick chooses to be captain for Malvinas, but he loses the tournament and Malvinas have to go to tribal council. When the four tribes all get back to camp, the obvious decision for the majority alliance is to vote Louise off. Stick is considering turning on the alliance with Brian and voting out Cat. Louise has started to get sick over time, which means that she’s been doing poorly in the challenges and has been somewhat anti-social, and Stick has noticed. With a few hours to go before tribal council, medical is pulled in and evaluate Louise’s situation. Louise is pulled from the game and the Malvinas tribal council is cancelled. Day 13 The majority alliance are feeling very smug and confident with the game for now since they have an easy majority on every tribe. The only problem is that Nick feels like he wants to make a move. Nick pulls Dohrito aside and says that they should try to vote out Steve instead of Keith. Dohrito thinks this is a crazy move, so he goes to the other two in the alliance of four, Numbers and Stick, and tells them what Nick wants to do. Keith realizes that Nick might flip to his side even though he has no other allies on his tribe, so he tries to stir the pot by telling Nick that Steve has a hidden immunity idol on word from Nico. Nick immediately goes to Steve to ask if he has an idol, and Steve gets angry at Keith. Day 14 On Day 14 there’s another reward challenge. Each tribe has to choose one person to play the game Meeblings, and whoever plays will have to sit out of the next immunity challenge (except for whoever Malvinas choose, since they’re now a player down). Adam was nominated to do the challenge because the tribe weren’t convinced he’d actually do an immunity challenge, and he doesn’t do this one either. Soledad argue over who should do it, and Nick is annoyed that Steve won’t do it, which means he has to when he can’t. Stick nominates to do the challenge because he thinks he’s the only person on the tribe who’s good at challenges. Malvinas and Lorenzo win reward basically by default. Day 15 At the immunity challenge, Nick has to sit out for Soledad even though he’s one of the few who would actually be good at it, and Soledad end up coming in last place. Cat is happy because he’s won immunity for the first time and won’t be going to tribal council. The obvious thing for the majority alliance to do is vote out Keith, the only non-alliance member on the tribe. Nick, however, still wants to eliminate Steve instead. Nick already has Keith on board to vote for Steve, so he can force a tie even without Doh’s vote. At tribal council, Nick still wants to keep Keith and vote out Steve and tries to get Dohrito to follow suit, but Dohrito won’t budge, so Nick sticks with the alliance and Keith is voted out 3-1. Voting Confessionals Trivia *Stick had the most confessionals this episode with 5. **Noah, Orger, Adam, Numbers, Nico and Sheff all had 0 confessionals. Category:SRorgs: Falkland Islands episodes